


Le recueil de Stroybrooke

by Jellypix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: Tout un recueil de petites scènes. Du rire aux larmes. De l'aventure aux baisers. Et parfois... plus. Généralement sous forme de drabble. Mais pourquoi pas quelques OS dans l'avenir, une fois que ma carte à drabble sera terminée.





	1. Première ligne

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que j’ai toujours « Le temps d’une époque » en cours, et pour ceux qui me suivent d’une histoire à l’autre (si c’est le cas, bien sûr) vous attendez toujours la suite. Sachez que je n’ai pas abandonnée, je continue d’écrire, bien qu’un peu laborieusement en ce moment à cause de divers « empêchements ». Mais j’avance lentement le chapitre 38, ce qui veut dire que je pourrais poster le 37 une fois que je l’aurais terminé. Bref… 
> 
> En attendant, j’avais envie d’écrire quelque chose de simple, sans prise de tête. Et quoi de mieux pour ça, que toute une série de drabble sans réel importance ? Vous savez qu’avant de me lancer dans un texte plus poussé, j’aime beaucoup d’abord me familiariser avec le fandom, les personnages et les couples que j’affectionne… Donc voilà un recueil sur OUAT qui ouvre ses portes. J’adore le couple que forme Emma et Regina, la plupart des drabbles seront alors certainement portés sur elles, mais vous pourrez aussi certainement lire sur Robin et Regina, parce que c’est le couple canon que je préfère dans la série. Je préciserais sur quel couple, personnage(s) c’est centré avant. Par contre, je n'écrirais pas sur le couple que forme Emma et Crochet, en dehors d'une forte amitié. 
> 
> Sinon, ce recueil est aussi ma participation à un jeu de l’été sur le forum de la Ficothèque Ardente (sur lequel vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre, si vous voulez). Le Bingo. On choisit une carte de 25 vignettes à laquelle chaque drabble doit représenter une image. Si ça vous intéresse, je ferais en sorte de poster ma carte sur AO3, j’y aie le même pseudo. On doit remplir une ligne de 5 vignettes avant de passer à la suivante. Je vais essayer de garder le même couple pour toute une ligne.

****

**Voici ma carte et les vignettes auxquels se rapporte les drabbles. Mes lignes sont à la verticale en partant de la gauche.**

 

 

**Emma & Regina**

**OOo**

 

Quand Emma arriva au lieu de rendez-vous dans le message qu'elle a reçu dans l'après-midi, elle en resta bouche-bée. Subjuguée par la beauté elle a été sous les yeux, elle se demandait le commentaire était possible.

Levant le nez au plafond, fils soufflé se coupa. Protégé par une chance transparente, un fond marin la surplombait. Des dizaines de poissons nageaient, reflétant leurs ombres sur le lit qui trônait en-dessous. C'était ... magique.

Deux sourires entourèrent doucement sa taille, un menton se déposant sur son épaule. Instinctivement, Emma joignit ses mains à celles qui reposaient sur son ventre.

\- Ça te plait? Souffla Regina.  
\- Comment-tu fait ça?

La brune dépeciales ses mèches blondes, parcourant du bout du nez le lobe de son oreille et sa nuque, la faisant frissonner.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis une talentueuse sorcière?

Emma esquissa un sourire, s'alanguissant entre les bras de son amante.

\- Et j'ai encore beaucoup de talents cachés ...

Les doigts de Regina se faufilèrent sous son pull, caressant la peau qui dévoilèrent.

\- Vraiment? Je croyais avoir déjà tout découvert, depuis le temps ...  
\- Eh bien ... Sorcière talentueuse, tu te souviens?

Une étincelle s'alluma aussitôt dans le ventre d'Emma, face à ces paroles plaise promesses.

 

**OOo**

 

C'était l'été à Storybrooke. Après le rude hiver ont été essayés, tous les habitants de la région, le domaine public et le grand barbecue au parc.

Cependant, au 108 Mifflin Street, deux femmes étaient bien loin de se préoccuper de cette petite fête. Enroulées dans leurs draps, des soupirs et des gémissements s’échappaient du lit, emplissant la chambre à coucher.

\- Emma…

La voix de Regina se perdit dans un couinement de plaisir, la tension dans son bas-ventre se faisant plus intense. A son oreille, le souffle d’Emma était rapide, tremblant, alors que sa bouche dévorait son cou, l’électrisant toujours plus.

La brune se cambra, leur bassin ondulant sensuellement l’un contre l’autre, enflammant leurs reins d’un désir pressant. Les mains de Regina vagabondaient le long du dos de la blonde, massant tendrement les fesses rebondies avant de retourner en une seconde la situation, faisant basculer Emma sous elle.

Déposant une multitude de baisers, la brune dirigea une main vers l’entre-cuisse convoitée. Cependant, des coups contre la porte les stoppèrent dans leur élan.

\- Vous avez assez fait la grasse mat’, nous allons être en retard. Grand-mère a déjà appelée trois fois.

La voix d’Henry refroidis instantanément leurs ardeurs.

\- Je vais tuer ce môme.  
\- Je vais tuer ta mère.

 

**oOo**

 

 

\- Tu es sûr que tout est prêt ? demanda Emma pour dixième fois.  
\- Oui, répondit patiemment Crochet.  
\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?  
\- Douterais-tu de moi, Swan ? grogna le pirate.  
\- Non, mais cette soirée est très importante. Je veux que tout sois…  
\- Parfait ! Je sais.

Le silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel la blonde réfléchissait et le brun l’observait.

\- Ecoute, reprit ce dernier, je t’assure que tout est quadrillé au millimètre près. Le Jolly Roger est entièrement à votre disposition. Tout est en ordre dans la cabine, comme tu me l’a demandé… même si j’avoue que je me pose de sérieuses questions sur tes motivations.  
\- Tu penses que j’en fais trop ? marmonna Emma.  
\- Je pense… que vouloir régler une dispute concernant votre jalousie maladive et mutuelle à bord de mon navire… n’est pas la meilleure idée que tu aies pu avoir, Swan. Je te rappelle que si Madame le maire pouvait me tuer, elle le ferait.

Bon sang ! pesta intérieurement Emma. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ! Elles s’étaient justement disputées à cause de Killian et de Robin, et elle, elle courait lui organiser un dîner romantique sur le Jolly Roger… Sérieusement… Parfois elle se fatiguée toute seule.

 

**oOo**

 

Assise dans le sable, Emma regardait son amante marcher tranquillement devant elle. Sa peau halée par le soleil, contrastant avec son maillot blanc. Ses mains retenant un chapeau vissé sur sa tête, que la brise estivale menaçait d’emporter.

Regina se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire doux et sincère. Un sourire qui retourna son estomac.

Elle aimait cette femme. Sans honte, sans condition et sans demi-mesure. Parfois, ses propres sentiments lui faisaient presque peur. L’affection qu’elle éprouvait pour Regina pouvait être si forte, que son ventre se nouait. Ce n’était pas aussi intense que pouvait le décrire les histoires, mais c’était suffisant pour elle. C’était même trop.

Quand elle était petite, elle imaginait déjà sa vie ratée, partageant son bras à celui d’un truand ou d’un alcoolique. Pourtant, aujourd’hui, elle vivait un conte de fée. Ça n’avait rien d’extraordinaire, mais c’était tout ce dont son cœur meurtri avait besoin.

Les pieds dans l’eau, Regina se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu me rejoins ? demanda-t-elle, un brin mutine.  
\- J’arrive.

Emma répondit à son sourire, l’observant encore un instant avant de se lever à son tour et de combler la distance qui les séparait, ne regrettant aucunement le choix qu’elle avait fait de partager la vie de cette femme.

 

**oOo**

 

\- Non, mais, quelle idée complètement absurde !  
\- Regina, ne commence pas, prévint doucement Emma.  
\- Allez maman, ne râle pas, encouragea Henry. Ça va être un week-end génial !  
\- Tu parles ! grommela la brune. Inconfortable, désagréable, irritant aussi…  
\- Regina, soupira Emma, désabusé par la mauvaise foi de sa compagne.  
\- J’imagine déjà le mal de dos, le froid, les piqures de moustiques…  
\- Non, vraiment, là, tu en fais trop, Gina ! pesta la blonde.  
\- Oui maman, ajouta Henry. Je te rappelle que tu es venue au monde dans la forêt enchantée quand même.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! rétorqua-t-elle. En plus, je vais devoir supporter ces idiots de Charmant.  
\- Bon ! Ça suffit maintenant Regina ! fulmina Emma. Je t’aime, mon amour… sincèrement. Mais là, il va falloir que tu y mettes un peu de la bonne volonté. Nous avons choisi de faire ce week-end pour resserrer nos liens familiaux. Et tu vas te montrer plus coopérative, d’accord ?

L'ancienne reine pinça les lèvres une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

\- Mais je maintiens que ce foutu week-end de camping est une idée stupide! Râla-t-elle pour avoir le dernier mot, jetant son sac à l'intérieur de leur toile de tente.

 

**OOo**

 

Voilà. On se retrouve plus tard pour la deuxième ligne de ma carte. J'espère que ces petites scènes vous aurons amusées ... ou pas.


	2. Deuxième ligne

**Regina x Robin.**

 

**oOo**

 

 

 

Regina était face à une vaste villa, impressionnée devant l’immense jardin à la terrasse fleurie qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu es sûre qu’on a le droit d’être ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Deux bras forts l’encerclèrent, gonflant son cœur d’une agréable chaleur. L’odeur boisée de Robin l’enveloppa, alors que ce dernier lui répondait :

\- J’en suis certain. J’ai réservé cette maison pour toute la semaine.

Il la retourna doucement vers lui, collant leur corps l’un à l’autre. Il s’empara tendrement de ses lèvres puis susurra :

\- Rien que toi et moi, ici, dans cette maison de rêve, pour une semaine entière.

Son souffle chaud fit frémir ses entrailles d’un désir naissant et Regina esquissa un sourire. Robin l’embrassa une seconde fois avant de longer sa mâchoire et de glisser le long de son cou.

\- Et j’ai déjà très envie de tester cette terrasse.

Regina se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un éclair de plaisir vrillant ses reins tandis que Robin parcourait sa peau du bout de sa langue.

\- On pourrait nous voir, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et sa brève hésitation fut balayée en une seconde, alors qu’elle sentait contre elle la naissance d’une érection, et les mains vagabondes de Robin se faufiler sous son chemisier.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

Elle se faisait dévorer le cou avec gourmandise, pendant que des mains, douces et calleuses, se faufilaient sous son chemisier. Regina esquissa un sourire, se cambrant contre le corps de Robin. Elle soupira, se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand le souffle de ce dernier effleura le creux de son oreille.

Une vague de plaisir traversa son échine et elle écarta doucement les cuisses, incitant son compagnon à y trouver sa place. Celui-ci pressa une érection naissante contre son intimité, les laissant tous les deux pantelant d’anticipation.

Robin parcouru tendrement le cou de baisers, mordillant sa clavicule, alors que ses doigts frôlaient ses cotes, s’aventurant jusqu’à sa poitrine. Curieux, ils passèrent la barrière de tissus, enflammant les reins de la brune qui, instinctivement, ondula du bassin contre celui de son amant.

\- Nous devrions peut-être nous calmer, suggéra langoureusement ce dernier. Nous ne ferons jamais honneur à notre pique-nique sinon.  
\- Hum… Quelle importance, souffla Regina, attrapant entre ses lèvres le lobe d’une oreille.

Elle sentit tout le corps de Robin trembler sur elle, leurs bassins ondoyant l’un contre l’autre dans une délicieuse friction.

Je suis certaine qu’il peut attendre un peu ce pique-nique, ajouta-t-elle, faisant adroitement sauter la boucle de la ceinture qui retenait encore le pantalon de Robin.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

Réveillé depuis un moment, Robin couvait Regina d’un regard doux et protecteur, se rendant compte de la chance qu’il avait de l’avoir à ses côtés. Lui entre tous, en dehors d’Henry et d’Emma, avait réussi l’exploit d’adoucir le cœur de cette femme qui avait appris bien tôt, à se cacher derrière un masque.

Il quitta discrètement le lit et la chambre, s’aventurant jusqu’à la cuisine. De façon méthodique et rapide il s’attela au petit déjeuner qu’il déposa sur la table, avant de s’emparer de la tasse qu’il avait préparé pour Regina. Le café dans une main, une somptueuse rose blanche dans l’autre, il rebroussa chemin et investit de nouveau la chambre.

Il posa le tout sur la table de chevet avant de s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Taquin, Robin repoussa le drap des épaules, glissant ses doigts sur la peau dénudée. Un léger frisson agita le corps de Regina, alors que les prémices du réveil se faisaient déjà voir. Continuant délicatement ses attentions, il faufila ses doigts dans les mèches brunes, dégageant le visage pour venir embrasser la tempe découverte. Un grognement se fit entendre le faisant rire.

\- Bonjour mon amour, lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille, se noyant aussitôt dans les deux obsidiennes qui s’ouvrirent devant lui.

 

**oOo**

 

Allongée sur la plage, Regina sentait peser elle un regard insistant. Un chapeau vissé sur son crâne, elle releva une branche de ses lunettes de soleil pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Robin qui la fixaient.

A plat ventre dans le sable, un sourire idiot collé sur son visage charmeur, il la regardait comme si elle était une merveilleuse gourmandise. A une époque, cela aurait pu la gêner. Aujourd’hui, elle s’en réjouir. Souriante, elle remit correctement ses lunettes et se rallongea, bien décidée à ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de son compagnon.

Cependant, elle frissonna légèrement, amusée, quand ce dernier frôla son mollet du bout des doigts. Toutefois, l’amusement se mua très vite, alors qu’elle sentait la main caressait son genou puis remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse.

La main poursuivit son chemin, s’attardant quelques instants sur la chair tendre de son entre-cuisse. Regina avait l’impression de ressentir plus intensément chaque touché.

Les doigts montèrent encore, exerçant une pression contre sa hanche, faisant bondir son cœur. Ils survolèrent ensuite ses côtes, le chatouillant, avant de lui couper de nouveau le souffle quand ils glissèrent entre ses seins. Bon sang, cet homme la rendait dingue ! Pour son plus grand plaisir.

 

**oOo**

 

 

\- Je n’arrive pas à y croire !  
\- Regina, calme toi, tenta doucement Robin.  
\- Que je me calme !? répondit-elle, sa voix montant étrangement dans les aigues. On est coincés à quoi… ? Plus de trente mille mètres d’altitude… et tu veux que je me calme !?  
\- Ça va aller, tempéra-t-il. Les personnes qui s’occupent de la maintenance vont nous sortir de là.  
\- Je n’aurais jamais dû t’écouter, râla-t-elle, les paroles réconfortantes de Robin étant complètement ignorées. Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai accepté de monter dans cet engin de malheur.  
\- Parce que tu m’aimes, suggéra-t-il.

Un regard noir le cloua sur place, l’amusant plus qu’autre chose.

\- Et parce qu’il était « hors de question que tu grimpes cette montagne à pied. » ajouta-t-il, reprenant les mots exacts qu’elle avait prononcé.

Un long silence les enveloppa pendant ils se fixèrent.

\- Tu comptes rester tranquillement maintenant ?

Regina pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête. Il était hors de question qu’elle rentre dans une dispute aussi stérile.

\- Et dire que nous aurions pu la monter à pied cette fichue montagne, soupira-t-il. Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’avais jamais arpenté la forêt enchanté montée sur tes talons de dix centimètres.

 

**oOo**

 

**Et voilà la deuxième ligne… A plus tard pour la troisième.**


End file.
